


Small Comforts

by inkblotfox



Series: Pokemon Ranger Keani [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Pokephilia, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: An introduction for my new OC Keani and her loyal Ninetails Saph. Both hail from the Alola Region but are currently rangers in the Kalos Region. Expect to see them both featured soon in their own Ask Blog!After a rough day, Keani is ready for some self-indulgent good times. She has no idea just how far those good times will go however…This story contains scenes of graphic sex between a trainer and her pokemon. All parties are of legal and consenting age. This story should not be read by anyone under the age of 18, or by anyone offended by such stories.





	

She tossed her phone aside, the device beeping in protest as it hit the couch cushion with more force than was probably necessary. Her hand ran through tousled black locks before coming to rest over her eyes, the tired ranger laying back onto the cushions with a sigh. It had been a draining day, and she’d been hoping to find some comfort with a friend or two and far too many drinks to be healthy. But everyone was busy or asleep, no surprise - it was rare that she had much luck after a shift this late. Still…

“Ugh. Perfect ending for a day like this,” she grumbled to herself, earning a concerned whine from the end of the couch. She looked up with a half-smile, meeting the silver eyes of Saph, her loyal Ninetails, as he peeked over the armrest. A playful nudge from her foot got him to move, padding around to rest his head on her chest.

“Don’t you fret, I’m alright. Just frustrated.” Her hand moved to play through his icy blue fur, making the frosty canine all but coo with pleasure. As if to encourage her for more, he reared up to drape his front half over her prone form, nuzzling and licking her face. “Hey, cut that out! You’re lucky I like you, ya brat. Most guys have to buy me dinner before they get tongue action!” Her mock protests only made him double down on his efforts, his icy breath leaving a trail of goosebumps over her neck as he nipped and licked her. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll cheer up! Just for you, I promise!” Her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, his cool body a wonderful relief from the hot summer night, a pleasant counterpoint to the way he warmed her heart. A sharp gasp cut the tender moment as she felt him nuzzle into her chest, her thin tanktop doing nothing to keep him out from between her modest breasts. The sudden chill of his breath left her shivering for reasons other than the cold, her hard nipples pushing against the fabric of her shirt as she pushed him off.

“Watch where you point that thing!” she giggled, trying to brush the incident off. “Come on, I think it’s time we blow this pop stand anyways. What say you and me go get some dinner, make the most of the night?” He answered by dashing off towards the door, leaving her to grab her discarded Ranger vest and phone. A quick mirror check to tie her hair back and they were out the door, the avenue outside her thankfully illuminated by the stylized streetlamps. It was strange to her that there were so few people out and about as they made their way to her favorite cafe - Lumoise City was usually busy no matter what time of day it was. Perhaps some big competition was going on that she had forgotten about? Regardless, she found herself glad for the unexpected quiet in the streets.

The cafe in question was anything but quiet when they arrived, with trainers and Pokémon alike laughing and toasting and enjoying the cuisine. The warmth of the atmosphere was infectious, her Ninetails prancing eagerly around her feet as they waited to be seated and making her giggle. Thankfully, a small booth opened before Saph got too carried away with himself, though they made a funny sight seated across from one another like a couple on their first date. The waiter brought a menu around and she wasted no time going straight for the deserts, ordering up an utterly sinful Razz Berry cheesecake with a hard Qualot Screwdriver to chase it down. She tried to save drinking for really good days and really bad ones, and today had been an extreme case of the latter. She would have been embarrassed about downing half her drink before the waiter came back with the confection, if not for the pleasant buzz working it's way through her system.

Her Ninetails wasn't shy about digging in when the dish arrived, making her break down in a fit of giggles when he came up for air with Razz Berry sauce all over his muzzle. She had enough restraint at least to use her fork, though she found herself several times feeding her skirt as she watched her partner's antics. Just as well, she figured it would need a wash anyways, though of course her Ninetails would have none of the delicacy wasted. Before she knew what was happening, he had disappeared under the table to lick the scraps off her skirt, prompting her to purposely drop more just to try and catch his muzzle with it.

Their playful game took a sharp turn as his pursuit of the falling desert brought his tongue across her crotch, the cool feeling of his breath penetrating her skirt and panties as his tongue dragged just out of reach of the sensitive skin. She hesitated to continue, legs pressing together instinctively as he waited impatiently for more food at her feet, until his demanding paw knocked the fork from her hand away, it's contents spilling into her lap. Unabashed, he licked up the mess with gusto, pressing his muzzle firmly into her lap until she found her legs gradually spreading for him. She was almost disappointed when he pulled away, blushing furiously at the realization, too absorbed in trying to push the thought aside to realize the clever ice type had caught the scent of something sweeter.

“Hrnnn. What are you doing?” she hissed as his muzzle pushed under her skirt, sniffing at her damp panties with interest. He seemed not to hear her, or not to care at any rate, his attentions focused on licking her juices from her panties. His ears kept her skirt propped up and out of his way, making for a ridiculous display that only the tablecloth concealed from the rest of the cafe as he worked.

She should stop him. This was wrong, wrong on so many levels. But whether it be from the slight buzz in her system or the drought of physical affection lately, she just couldn't bring herself to push him away. Her mind raced, asking herself why she was letting this happen as she tried to keep up a normal appearance, only to choke on her drink as the Ninetails nosed her panties aside to taste her directly. His tongue was so cold against her, smooth as he lapped at her drooling folds, sending mixed shivers through her body as her thick thighs clamped down around his head.

“Oh, oh fuck… Saph, I'm gonna…” Her breath was as much a whisper as she could manage, thankfully inaudible among the cheerful crowd as she bit her lip, one hand holding the table in a white knuckle grip while the other reached down to pull the eager fox’s muzzle closer. It was all she could do not to throw her head back as that first climax washed over her, soaking her partner’s muzzle with her juices. She had to cover her mouth with a napkin to muffle her moans as she rode it out, holding Saph there as long as he would keep licking.

When she at last let him go, he wasted no time in darting back up into his seat, leaving her soaked and dazed as he dug into what was left of the cheesecake. The way he could act as if nothing at all was strange absolutely astounded her, making her grin harder than she had in awhile. Needless to say she was quick to ask for the check, adding in an extra tip for the waiter who might find spots of her ‘adventure’ when he bussed the table.

“Saph, you little shit,” she playfully chided when they were away from the cafe. The Ninetails looked up and batted his eyes innocently back at her, though the way he licked his lips made it clear he had no regrets. “Fuck, I really… I mean. We shouldn't have…” She walked quietly under the streetlamps for a moment, wrestling with the reality of what had just happened until Saph brushed his head under her hand, catching her attention before he reared up to lick her face, reminding her just how tall her foxy partner actually was. His gaze met hers, and she flushed as she caught the lusty look in his eyes. “I… Fuck, Saph. I can’t believe I’m even considering…” She didn’t allow herself to finish the thought, turning and continuing towards her apartment with an extra urgency in her step, her Ninetails right on her heels.

She was fumbling with her keys as soon as the door came into sight, all but running to close the distance as if afraid her doubts would stay gone if she just stayed ahead of them. Saph was hardly in the door before she slammed it shut behind her, breathing hard - was she really going to do this? Fuck yeah I am, she affirmed herself, looking back to her partner once more. He’d been at her side since her Trials in Alola, seen her through the worst situations she’d ever been in. Even on the lowest nights he was resolutely at her side. If he wanted to - 

Impatient as ever, Saph broke her out of her reverie with a sharp yip, tugging at her skirt with his teeth and dragging it further and further off her hips. She yelped in surprise, she couldn’t help but giggle at his eagerness. She wanted this. He clearly wanted this. There was nothing else to question. Seizing what was left of her buzzed courage and her new resolve, she led the horny pokemon down the hall to her bedroom, tossing her vest to the couch on the way past. She had hardly sat down on the bed before Saph hopped up next to her, licking her face excitedly as she stripped off her skirt, hesitating only a moment before peeling her soaked panties off as well. He was quick to nose her legs apart the moment her panties hit the floor, nuzzling her neatly trimmed mound before lowering his focus. She gasped as she felt his icy breath directly on her sensitive skin, gripping the sheets as his broad tongue lapped from her puckered ass all the way up to her clit before pushing deeper into her. She moved to lay back, spreading her legs to give him better access, running her trembling hand between his ears as she marveled at the sensation. He seemed to know just where to press his tongue, ears perked up to listen to her every moan and hitched breath.

“Hnng. H-how did you get so good at this?” she panted. He didn't pause in his work, but his eyes met hers with a mischievous glint she knew all too well. Obviously he’d practiced, and the thought of how or when made her flush with a mixture of shock and arousal. “Huff… I guess you were always- hahhh- bad at staying out of the treats.” She felt herself getting closer and closer with every lick, but she wanted more. She needed more, now, before she lost her nerve and spent the rest of her life wondering what if. “Saph…”  
He seemed reluctant to pull away, but the need in her voice was too much to resist. He moved over her prone form, laying his cold body against hers, nuzzling against her neck affectionately. She could feel something else pressing against her thigh, something cool and hard and throbbing that made her mouth go dry. She didn’t wanna look down, didn’t wanna psyche herself out seeing just how big her partner actually was. She reached up, playing with his fur the way she always did, leaning in to murmur in his ear.

“Alright Saph. Give me that perfect ending.” He gave a short yip as answer, adjusting his position against her. She could feel him grinding his tip against her, cool beads of pre smearing against her folds, a feeling she swore she never wanted to get used to, just so she could savor it every time. He fumbled a minute, aiming blind, and then her hands were tangled in his fur as he found his mark. The sensation was like nothing she’d ever felt, cold as ice but oh so good, like a cold drink after a hike through the woods. Her legs wrapped as much as they could around his hips as he started rutting her, unable to take it slow for longer than a few thrusts. She clung to him, her pussy clamped tight enough to feel every pulse of his tapered shaft as he spread her, clinging to him each time he withdrew as if trying to hold him in place.

“F-fuck…” Her voice was ragged between her moans, loud enough that she was sure she’d wake the neighbors. Her eyes screwed shut as she came for the first time around him, gasping as she felt his icy fangs sink into her shoulder. “Hahh… Good boy... Don’t stop!” Her body moved without her, hips bucking against his as she felt him swelling up inside of her. The wet slaps of their skin meeting grew louder as something pressed for entrance against her - she was too dazed to consider that he aimed to tie with her. He wasn’t deterred by the way her body tightened around him, growing rougher as he demanded her to take the whole of him.

“Saph… hahh Sa- Sa- SAPH!” She sobbed his name as his swollen knot finally forced its way into her, vision going white from the sensation of being stretched so wide - somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the cold numbing her to the pain of it, leaving nothing but the overwhelming sensation of pleasure as he knotted her. He continued thrusting despite her body clinging around him, holding him trapped in her as she felt the first ropes of his seed spurt into her.

She wasn’t sure when she came down, wasn’t completely sold on the fact she had come down at all. She slowly registered the feeling of her sweat-soaked tank top clinging like a second skin to her. The dull burning of Saph’s bite mark in her shoulder, complemented by the slow oozing of blood from the wound. The cold, comfortable weight of her beloved partner covering her, head pressed under her chin affectionately, cock still oozing in her stuffed sex. Her hips felt sore, legs still loosely wrapped around him, an ache she was sure she’d feel tomorrow but couldn’t bother to care about tonight.

Tomorrow she’d have to deal with the reality of what had happened. To hide a mark she burned with pride to have on her shoulder, to walk out and face the other rangers at the morning meeting. She’d have to deal with where to go from here, with exploring this new experience with Saph. But tonight she was content to put all that aside and savor the afterglow, to snuggle down under her most loyal partner and drift off into a warm sleep.

“Absolutely a perfect ending,” she sighed as she closed her eyes. She swore she heard the mischievous fox laugh at her.


End file.
